Fifteen Photos
by Linnea7299
Summary: Where there are photos, there must be a Fuji. Fuji, a camera, and the prompts. Series written for the LJ 15photos community. Warnings: MM
1. A Day At The Beach

Written for the 15Photos challenge on LiveJournal! The rating is subject to change for this!!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, and I'm not making money off of writing this...

There is implied M/M (Tezu/FUji) in this, do not say you weren't warned!

o

White sand, clear skies and blue waters surrounded the Seishun Gakuen tennis team at their day on the beach and from his perch on his towel Fuji secretly snapped away with his camera.

He was content taking pictures of the team at practice, but to have a chance to get them together outside of practice and unguarded was a thrilling challenge for the tensai.

After all there are not many scenes in which one could find Tezuka Kunimitsu soaking wet and in only swimming trunks now are there?

He lifted the camera to get a quick picture of his best friend volleying a beach ball to their vice captain before turning to get Oishi's unmasked expression of enjoyment. They were the perfect match in his opinion, and superbly photogenic. His sharp crystalline eyes surveyed for the next person that would fall victim to his camera.

Snap!

The abject horror on the freshman trio's faces was forever preserved as Inui held a glass of his horrid juice above them. They had lost a beach volleyball contest against Ryoma and Momo. He shook his head with a laugh; how exactly they had lost he wasn't quite sure.

Inui sat next to him after forcing the putrid juice upon his kohais, "There is a ninety-eight percent chance Tezuka will destroy your camera if he finds you have a picture of him."

"If you can have your notebooks with numbers and figures then I can have my pictures, ne Inui?" The photographer smiled a little too cheerily.

o

Fuji flipped back through his camera's memory as he leaned against one of the cars that were to take the team back to their hotel.

His favorite subject had evaded him all day.

A soft pout fell over the tensai's features as he failed to find a picture of Tezuka among the crop of photos. He looked up to find Tezuka among his teammates, packing their things, only to find him missing.

Fuji started back towards the sandy strip of land to search for the captain, muttering an excuse about leaving something on the beach when Oishi asked. He stopped about ten meters from where they had sat only half an hour ago.

There stood Tezuka. His chin was tipped up to the sky and his entire being was drenched in soft moonlight. The sight was ethereal.

The captain turned to look his straight in the eyes, breaking the supernatural moment. He slowly walked past Fuji brushing shoulders with him lightly as he went.

Fuji stood in shock for a moment before looking down at his camera. He stepped forward towards the surf and opened the small hatch in his camera containing the memory card. Pulling it out, he snapped the plastic rectangle in half, gently tossing it into the rising tide.

What use were all those pictures when he would have that one picture engraved in his mind forever?

o

Review please!


	2. Nudity

Thank you to all those that reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT and I'm not making money from this. scampers of to steal Tamaki's corner of woe

Summary: Fuji helps Kaidoh with Inui's birthday present. Inui/kaidoh

o

Fuji smiled as he listened to his kouhai's predicament.

"Can you help me Fuji-sempai?" Kaidoh asked with a stirring nausea in his stomach as his eyes fell on the scheming smirk of Fuji Shuusuke. He suddenly felt that he should have gone to his vice-captain instead of the tensai, but he had thought that maybe since Fuji was more intuitive than Oishi...

"Ne Kaidoh-kun? How far have you gone with Inui?" The short brunette stood up and walked over to his desk, picking up a film capsule and toying with it absently.

o

About fifteen minutes later there was one heavily blushing kouhai and one smirking, camera-holding tensai in the room of Fuji Shuusuke.

"F-fuji-sempai do I have too?" Kaidoh could almost see the dark aura around the older boy as he clutched a thin white sheet around his body.

"I won't get any shots that are too exposing Kaidoh-kun. I promise," Fuji checked his film on more time.

"Inui-sempai better appreciate this..." Kaidoh thought as he slowly lowered the sheet covering his nude body.

"Honestly I don't know why you of all people are embarrassed about your body Kaidoh-kun. Nudity is not something to be ashamed of," Fuji spurred a blush onto the viper's cheeks with his words. "Saa, Inui's very lucky. You have a beautiful body," he took a few steps closer.

The flush Kaidoh knew covered his cheeks and nose grew darker as the tensai approached him. Fuji always made him nervous. There were only three things that could create this much of a raise in his heartbeat, Inui, the supernatural, and Fuji Shuusuke.

After about an hour the tensai allowed him to re-dress and leave, telling him he could pick the photos up in a few days. Honestly Kaidoh didn't ever want to go back to the Fuji household again.

o

When the day finally came Kaidoh gave Inui the photos in the same envelope he had gotten them in from Fuji, he was too nervous to look at them. If he had he probably wouldn't have had the nerve to give them to his boyfriend.

Inui was pleased with everything but the fact that someone else, who remained unnamed to him, had seen his uke in that state of undress.

o

Adding a little note here that a very good friend of mine brought to my attention

(My friend is Xx The Grey Lady xX go read her POT stories they are really good!!!!)

Inui does not find out about Fuji being the one who took the pictures. For lack of a better excuse, Fuji's just so damn good they look professional!


	3. Family Gathering

Thank you to my reviewers again!!! They all make me very very happy!!

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay no I do not own POT, and unfortunately this does not make me any money…..

To those who didn't know the challenge prompts are the chapter titles. So if you think I didn't do a good job portraying the theme in the chapter please let me know!!

Summary: Be careful when asking things of Eiji!

Warnings: Tezu/Fuji, Oishi/Eiji, Momo/Ryoma, Inui/Kaidoh but not all are plainly mentioned...

o

Oishi looked over the list in his hand. They were celebrating a western tradition, Fuji's idea of course, called Thanksgiving. Ryoma's cousin had been kind enough to give him a list of things they would need to do.

"Ne, Oishi!"

Oishi cringed at the voice, he had told the red-head to stay out. He was just a complete disaster in the kitchen.

"Oishi, the turkey needs to go into the oven now if it's to be done by the time we eat," Fuji's voice called from near the stove.

"Eh!?" The vice captain stopped dead in his tracks, panicking because he had forgotten about the main thing, and having it dawn on him how get his meddling boyfriend out of the kitchen. He turned to see the red head was now instigating Momo and Kaidoh into a fight, momentarily distracted. "Echizen-kun!" Oishi grabbed the first year's shoulder as he walked by, the usual grape Ponta can in his hand.

"Oishi-sempai!" The slight glare he gave the fukubuchou let him know he was annoyed at being caught off guard.

"Echizen, I need you to go tell Kikumaru that we need him to go buy a turkey if he really wants to help me out," Oishi gave the snarky boy a pleading look.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow but did as his sempai asked as headed towards Kikumaru.

o

"Mou, where am I supposed to get a turkey? There aren't any farms in the city. Are there?" Eiji scratched his head as he walked down the crowded streets. "Ah!" He hit his fist into his hand and jogged across the street to a phonebooth.

"Hello, you've reached Information. To be connected to one of our operators press one, to-"

Eiji pressed one before the false cheery automated voice could continue. He would have to thank his big sister for telling him about the uses of dialing the Information center's number, she would be so proud of him!

"Hello, you've reached the Tokyo area information center how may I help you?" A woman's voice came through the phone.

"Ano, I need to get a turkey," he trailed off feeling rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we're not allowed to give information out to little boys, it's against policy. Are you lost? I could get a hold of your parents…"

The doubles player blushed indignantly, "I am not a-" The dial tone echoed in his ears. He slammed the receiver back on its hook with an irritated pout.

"Nya I'm not a little kid!" He muttered as he flipped through the phonebook that lay under the phone. "Hoi hoi! Here it is!"

o

"Where is Eiji with the turkey?" Oishi paced in front of the various partially done dishes on the counter.

"There's an eighty-" Inui's calculations were cut off.

"I saw him come in with a big crate earlier. I think he went upstairs," Momo chimed from the kitchen doorway.

His eyes widened, "Echizen! You did tell him to get it from the grocery store didn't you?"

Ryoma blinked, "No, where else is he going to get a turkey?"

Oishi slapped a hand against his forehead and dashed up the stairs.

"Oi! Stay still! Fujiko-chan says you have to look nice on holidays, and Ochibi says this is a holiday!" A muffled scolding came from the bathroom. Oishi opened the door to see his extremely soaked boyfriend, and one extremely wet, unhappy turkey.

"Eiji," Oishi sighed as he kneeled next to his boyfriend and wiped his face off with the hand towel.

"I got the turkey!" Eiji smiled happily, an obliviate as usual.

At that point Oishi broke down in laughter, soon followed by his partner.

But an all too familiar flash interrupted their moment and alerted them that Fuji was there. Today his camera was ever present, as was a frilly pink apron that he just _insisted_ on wearing.

"Saa, I suppose we won't be eating turkey then?" Fuji's melodic voice drifted into the water-logged room.

"WAH!" Eiji cried, alarmed, "You can't eat Hiru-san!" He waved his arms around frantically at the suggestion.

"You named it?" Came the disbelieving question from Ryoma as he appeared at the door next to Fuji. Upon seeing 'Hiru-san' his eyebrows disappeared into his bangs, "You got a live turkey…"

"Oishi-sempai, Fuji-sempai, I'm hungry," Momo sunk down to rest his arms and head atop Ryoma's head.

There was another flash, leaving the two kouhai's with spots in their eyes, and Fuji smiling.

"Fuji-sempai, why do you keep taking pictures of all of us?" Momo said, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's the mother's job to take pictures of her family, ne Momo-chan?" Fuji's eyes opened with a devious glint as the words left his mouth.

"A-ano-" He stuttered.

"FUJI! Fifty laps for leaving the stove unattended!" A booming voice came from downstairs.

"Oh my, it seems I've caught something on fire and Daddy is mad at me! Ja," Fuji left the room after winking.

"He's scary…" Momo muttered.

o

After everything settled down, Fuji was finished with his laps, and the food was done they all sat down calmly, well as calmly as things with the Seigaku regulars can be anyways. If it wasn't for the fact that they were all in high school, and all male, most anyone would have thought them to be a typical family. Tezuka was at the head of the table, mostly because Fuji insisted. Fuji sat at his right, Oishi to his left. Inui sat on the other side of Fuji with Kaidoh next to him. Eiji sat between Oishi and Taka-san. Ryoma and Momo sat at the other end. Hiru-san was seated next to Eiji, who had threatened anyone who made a comment about eating Hiru-san with his racquet.

o

Nya I hope I did well on this…..I know it's a bit late but I wanted to write this story with this topic so it's a belated Thanksgiving present, and Eiji's birthday present!!!

By the way, I did have a reason for naming the turkey Hiru-san...I was watching Eyeshield 21, then I found a fan art of Hiruma drenched in rain...when I was writing the part about Eiji trying to give the turkey a bath it reminded me of that picture, and I didn't want it to be Hiruma so Hiru-san it was! See there was a method to the madness!


	4. My Little Super Model

Okay so I finally decided to say screw the prompt order because I can't think of anything for the prompt, 'Unsuspecting.' If you can think of anything please, please, please let me know!!

The prompt for this is, 'My little super model'

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear…..well…..I do own things…but not any animes….as of now….I hope to one day though continues Shinji-esque ramble

Warnings: Mildly Angsty Fuji, Yuuta being mean, Yumiko playing dress-up with her baby brothers, crossdressing, and humorous mild Fujicest……

o

It was a special occasion in the Fuji household. Today was their parents' anniversary, and they were all going out for dinner at a very fancy restaurant of their mother's choosing. The Fuji boys were dressed up in dress shirts and black pants, and Yumiko and their mother wore matching dresses in different blues.

"Get that stupid thing OUT OF MY FACE!" Yuuta shouted as he shoved his brother's camera away. "I can't even come home for a special occasion without you or Yumiko-nee-chan blinding me with your stupid cameras!"

Syusuke's lips drooped into a frown as his little brother's door was slammed in his face. "Yuuta…"

He walked back to his room slowly. Picking up a picture on his desk, he smiled reminiscently. "We used to get along so well. What happened, Yuuta?"

The picture was of the Fuji trio as kids. A fourteen year old Yumiko stood behind a four-year-old Syusuke and a three-year-old Yuuta. Syusuke was in a little white dress that was too big for him; Yuuta, in an oversized mini-tuxedo, stood beside him with a wide smile.

o

"You two look so cute!" Yumiko squealed as she finished dusting her little brother's cheeks with red blush. Syuusuke toyed absently with his mother's pearls that hung around his neck; they were shiny. A sucker stick twitched as he moved it with his tongue inside his mouth."Yuuta! No!" Yumiko ran over to the younger boy, who had begun pulling off his clothing.

"No! Itchy!" Yuuta struggled against her.

"Why can't you be like Syusuke and hold still for me. I want to take a picture of you two!" The words only made Yuuta squirm more.

"Yuu-chan! Stop it, please?" Little Syusuke held a sucker out to his brother. Yuuta took the enticing candy and allowed his sister to put his clothing back in order.

"Thank you, Syusuke." She kissed Syusuke's forehead. "Now! We're going to play wedding!" Both boys looked up are her curiously. "Weddings are where you get married," she said matter-of-factly.

"Yay! We're going to get married, Yuu-chan!" Syusuke hugged onto his little brother's arm.

Yuuta pouted, but looking between his sister and brother there was little chance of him getting out of it. He sighed defeatedly.

Yumiko had proceeded to 'marry' the two Fuji brothers and take a myriad of pictures.

o

Syusuke smiled at the picture. Yumiko was the one who had gotten him interested in photography. As he looked at the picture he had another idea, though.

o

"Yuuta, can you come out please?" Syusuke knocked on the door.

"Aniki, I swear if you have a camera I'll-" He stopped mid-sentence as the door opened to reveal his big brother in a fancy white dress and shoes. Around his neck were their mother's pearls, Syusuke's finger hooked in the string in a bashful fashion. "Aniki!" Yuuta shouted as the shock left him.

Syusuke hugged his brother tightly, and a flash blinded them momentarily.

"That's my little super model!" A laughter filled female voice reached their ears.

The elder siblings laughed as Yuuta blushed furiously.

o

A new picture of Syusuke and Yuuta was slipped into the frame with the old one on the middle child's desk exactly one week later.

o

-sigh- That was shorter than I envisioned.

All reviews, criticism, comments, anything really, are welcome please!!


	5. A Walk In The Park

Wah! I like this one a lot! Thanks to Xx The Grey Lady xX (HAH I got it right this time! ...though I had to look it up tears) for the plot bunny and inspiring me with all her awesomeful Perfect Pair fics! (Berate her to type and post them please!!)

o

Disclaimer: If Prince of Tennis were mine there would be a lot less tennis and a lot more yaoi...Geesh, I say that as if there's not some fan-service-tastic scene going on every other two minutes...-.-;;;;;;;;

o

The park. It was a rather traditional place for a date. Sweet and simple, much like the tensai's boyfriend. Fuji sighed happily and leaned to rest his head on Tezuka's shoulder, eyes drifting to momentarily look at the starry sky before settling them on the path instead. He smiled as they walked past a table, half hidden by a Ponta machine and a trash can.

"Do you remember that, Kunimitsu?" Fuji nodded his head at the table.

"Yes, I do, Syusuke." Tezuka wrapped an arm around the tensai's waist.

"Do you think it's still there?"

"Only one way to find out." The couple walked towards the table and scoured the table top, looking for the message they engraved when they were in their third year of middle school.

"Here!" A slender finger pointed to a heart with the initials 'TK,' Tezuka Kunimitsu, and 'FS,' Fuji Syusuke, inside.

Tezuka stared at the engraving for a moment. His hands were buried in his coat pockets to protect them from the bitter chill of late autumn. Inside he thumbed a little box carefully before flicking his eyes to his boyfriend. He dropped to one knee and swiftly took out the box, opening it to display the simple ring it held.

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji turned around when his boyfriend made no move to comment on the evidence of their first date. He was not expecting to see his former captain looking ready to ask him 'the question'.

"Syusuke, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

o

As they left the park a freshly carved T laid over an F in an engraving. _Tezuka_ Syusuke.

o

Short and cute, I'm thinking about writing a prequel. Reviews, criticism, and everything else is welcomed and cherished!


End file.
